Je t'aime pour toujours et à jamais
by bakemeacake
Summary: I'll love you forever. Private moments between Blair and Louis on their wedding night.


_Disclaimer: I do not own anything._

"Mrs. Blair Cornelia Waldorf Grimaldi."

Blair can't help but smile and burst out in a laugh of indescribable joy. "It has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?" she says, grinning ear to ear as she runs up a few of the palace steps.

Louis climbs up the steps behind her, smiling as well. "_Bien sûr_," he replies in French before sweeping her off her feet. As she throws her arms around her neck, he carries her bridal style up the remaining steps, Blair laughing the whole while.

They reach the top of the steps and Louis stands there. "What shall be your first order of business as a princess, my highness?" Louis asks, a playful, mocking tone in his voice.

Blair pretends to think long and hard. "I shall start by making an heir. As a newly wed bride to a prince who will one day become king, surely it is my duty to produce multiple offspring to rule not only this land but many other," she says in a fake bossy voice. "Perhaps we'll have a little boy with bright green eyes and a deadly jawline like his father."

"Or a baby girl who shall be shining with an incomparable beauty, like her mother," Louis supplies, placing a kiss on Blair's forehead. "If it is a baby you want, then it is a baby you shall get!"

"Ah, I think you are forgetting that this is for the dear people of Monaco, _monsieur_," Blair corrects him as she reaches up to kiss Louis.

After a lengthy kiss, he breaks apart to say, "In that, we must double our efforts. We'll try every night, and even in the days." With a devilish grin, he steals another kiss.

"_Vous allez me gâter_," Blair whispers, her voice suddenly hushed.

Louis' green eyes meet her brown, staring deeply and searching hers. "_N'importe quoi pour vous, mon amour_," the fervor in his eyes reflecting in his voice. They both fall silent and he starts walking down the long corridors of the palace.

They finally arrive at two enormous double doors and Louis gently puts Blair back down on her own two feet. She finds herself being pushed against the door as Louis presses his body against hers. He places small, soft kisses along her jawline and collarbone. Blair tugs on the lapels of his tuxedo and with her other hand skillfully opens pushes down on the door handle.

The door flies open and they both stumble into the room, their lips now locked together. Louis kicks the door closed behind them as they wrap their arms around each other tightly. They pull apart to breath, their breathes short and slightly shaky. Blair rips her body away from Louis' and she makes her way to the large vanity near the bed. She sits down, letting her chin rest on her propped elbow.

"_Est quelque chose qui ne vas pas_?" Louis asks, a hint of worry in his voice. Surely Blair couldn't be having regrets after less than 12 hours of being his wife.

"_Non, non_," Blair reassures her new husband, smiling. "_Je ne savais juste jamais que je pourrais le sentir heureux_."

Louis smiles and kisses the top of Blair's head. He lets one hand rest on her bare shoulder while the other carefully removes one of the many pins holding up Blair's intricate hairdo. They are almost invisible, buried deep in her hair to remain hidden. One by one, each tiny pin is removed and Louis lets Blair's hair down. Her natural curls tumble down her back and Louis' first instinct is to run his hand through her silky hair.

Taking the brush laying on the vanity, Louis very carefully brushes Blair's long hair. He puts the brush down when he's done and admires Blair's reflection in the mirror.

"You are... so beautiful," Louis murmurs. "__Tu es pour moi la plus belle. J_e t'aime p_our toujours et à jamais.__"__

Blair stands up with a coy smile. She places a hand chest while another tugs on the collar of his tuxedo. She pulls him down to her level, her lips centimeters in front of his. "_Vos mots sont vides, monsieur. Montrez-moi, montrez-moi combien vous m'aimez_." Blair is cut off as Louis fiercely presses his lips against hers. Louis shrugs off dinner jacket while Blair's hands are quick to untie his bowtie. She starts undoing his shirt buttons and lets her hands rest against his smooth chest.

Louis' hand blindly searches for the zipper to her wedding dress and he manages to topple over Blair in the process. They both fall onto the large bed and Louis locate her zipper. He helps her slide out of her dress and Blair can't help but let out a shaky laugh. Everything feels different and almost surreal. She feels awkward and gawky as if it were her first time all over. Louis smiles back at her briefly and kisses her again.

It's a long time before Louis finally eases himself into Blair- the first time as husband and wife- and she sighs in complete and utter bliss.

_-end-_

_Bien sûr: _Of course.

_Monsieur: _Sir, Mister

_Vous allez me gâter: _You'll spoil me.

_N'importe quoi pour vous, mon amour: _Anything for you, my love.

_Est quelque chose qui ne vas pas: _Is something wrong?

_Non, non: _No, no

_Je ne savais juste jamais que je pourrais le sentir heureux: _I just never knew I could feel this happy.

__Tu es pour moi la plus belle. J_e t'aime p_our toujours et à jamais.: ____You are, for me, the most beautiful. I'll love you forever.

_Vos mots sont vides, monsieur. Montrez-moi, montrez-moi combien vous m'aimez: _Your words are empty, sir. Show me, show me how much you love me.

A/N: I was shocked at the lack (ZERO) number of Blair/Louis fics. It annoys me how there are so many fics who will completely turn Louis into some abusive, obsessive, horrible person while Chuck somehow redeems himself so that Blair can run into his open arms. So, there. A tiny Blair/Louis scene took place right after their wedding. Also, for anyone who speaks French, sorry if I completely butchered your language. I don't speak French and so I was left to an online translator and a website which provided some of the phrases for me.


End file.
